Pharaoh Bakura
by QueenStorie
Summary: Bakura kills yami and is now Pharaoh.Ryou is truned into a girl and is made into Bakuras slave. Waring spanking in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Me; hey I had this dream last night and desied to make it into a storie.

Ryou; Storie why do you have that whip.

Me; Its not for me its for the pharaoh.

Ryou; ok ...wait what

me; (press play)

Chapter one New Pharaoh

He did it at last the pharaoh was gone and he was now the new pharaoh. Bakura killed Yami.

"Now that he's gone I am Pharaoh." Bakura said evily

"NO you can't be." Yugi said holding the puzzle

But he was the Puzzle began to glow and flew out of Yugis hands and went around Bakuras neck.

"Looks like I am now for my first orde of buissnes is to get ride of you."

"Hold on what about Ryou." serenity asked

Bakura glowed and they split into two. WHen the glowing went down Ryou stood there in a dazze but snapped out of it when he saw his friends.

"Guys whats happening?" He asked ans Bakura smirked

"Whats happening is that I am Pharaoh now."

Everything was swallowed up by the shadowed and soon they were all standing in the thrown room of the palace of egypt.

"welcome to your new home oh I almost forgot." Bakura said with a evil smirk

He grabed Ryou by his arm and a glow of gold flew over him and he began to scream. When the light and gold were gone Ryou stoped screaming and looked at himself as the others gasped.

"Well Ryou you lookvery lovly as a girl. Welcome home my slave." Bakura said liking the hell of her ear.

Me;(press Pause) Ok that all for now see you all later its late goodnight oh and review ok


	2. Chapter 2

Me; hey I had this dream last night and desied to make it into a storie. I own nothing

Ryou; Storie why do you have that whip.

Me; Its not for me its for the pharaoh.

Ryou; ok ...wait what

Chapter 2 Mine only

Bakura had the gaurds take the others away as he held his new slave in his arms as she strugled to get out.

"Hahahahaha looks like I have you all to myself now my pet." Bakura said holding her to his chest.

"let me go Bakura." She said

"Thats Pharaoh now and if you don't start behaving you will be punished don't worry you may even enjoy it hahahaha."

"Let me go let me go." She cryed in furry

"Hhhmmm seems you may need a leason after all. Marik take her to my chambes and see to it hat she doesn't go any where." Bakura ordered

"Yes Pharaoh." Marik said and took Ryou away.

All they way down she put up a fight trying to break free and help her friends. The shadows danced on the wall as the fire lights the way down to her doom. Soon they stoped and entered a room. The chambers were big and wide as tall as her whole house could fit inside and have room to spare. The walls were covered in egyptin funiter that looked like it belonged in a mueasem the blood red curtens hanged upove a very larg bed that can fit up to six people. How he got a bed like like she doesn't know. She ran to a window to see if she could climp down but no such luck it was way to high for her. The door flew opened as Bakura came in with a box under one arm.

"Well my little slave since you need a leasson I brought some tools to help." He said and but the box down.

He walked over to her and grabed her arm and pulled her over to the bed and sat her down.

"Now hold still if you don't want the punishment to be worse."

He walked over to the box and pulled out a silver gold callor with blood ruby stones going around it. He snaped it around her neck and smirked as she tryed to get it off.

" Now now kitten leave it alone. You have been a very bad Kitten but since this is your first night here I'll only give you a hand spanking."

"s sp spa spanking."

Bakura smirked and sat down next to her. She tryed to turn and run but he grabed her and turned her over his lap. He wasted no time and brought his hand down hard on her butt. She let out a cute yelp as he contuined. Soon he stoped and picked her up. Her eyes wre glazed over with tears and some went down her cheak.

"There there kitten you took that very well. Look Marik even got you a little toy."

Marik walked over and gave Bakura the toy. It was a little black cat with big green eyes and had a big red bow wraped around its neck.

"Here you go pet hes all yours. Now Its time for your nap." Bakura said and layed her down.

He covered her up and kissed her head.

"See to it that she does not leave this room." Bakura said to Marik and locked the room

Me;Ok thats that for now and also I have a poll up so vote and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me; so sos sorry people of the kingdom.

ryou; school work and taking care of a husky puppy can get tp her.

me; please don't hate me I'm so sorry.(Runnes away crying)

Ryou; ok please be nice while i go calm her highness down.

Chapter 3

RYou stayed asleep till the door opene and yugi came in with a tray of food. His eyes were clouded over and had no life in them. He was under the control of the rod and soon left the food on the bed side table bowed and left with out a word. Ryou sat up and held her toy close wishing that it could talk so she had some one to talk to during this time of sadness.

"OH Yami ,yugi, joey, tea tristan I'm so sorry please forgive me." She cried not caring if anyone heard

THe door opened silently and Bakura steped in and walked over to his pet.

"Oh Kitten whats wrong. Are you hurt in pain oh wait I know was it seeing you friend being used as a slave." Bakura laughed

"You monster YOU MONSTER." Ryou yelled and jumped at him.

Bakura grabed her armes and held her to his chest and waited for her to stop. When she went limp and sobbed he picked her up and layed her down on the bed.

"Kitten get use to it if you wont your friend back you have to do something for me." Bakura said with an evil grin

"WHat do I have to do." SHe said

"Get on your knees and suck my cock kitten."

She didn't want to do it but she realy wanted her friends back. She got down on her knees and sat between His legs as he lifted the bottom up to show her his slitley hard cock. Slowly she she took it in her mouth and worked at it. Soon he became hard and had griped her hair in a fist as she went on. Soon he came into her mouth.

"Very good kitten you can have your friend yugi back in the morning now swallow it and you can have him now."

SHe swallowd and Bakura smiled happy with his work left as yugi ran into the room. Ryou held on to yugi till Bakura was gone befor she broke down and cried on his shoulder.

Me:Ok sorry for the break down now I have some good news Bakura will be joining us for the rest of the storie so treat him nivcely he will be here tommarow moring. See ya and please review


End file.
